


Well Deserved

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Representative Washington gets a well earned day of rest with his boyfriend and public-relations officer, Lafayette. aka Washington comes home to Lafayette zonked out on the floor and coaxes him into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Deserved

Lafayette let the apartment door gently click into place behind him as he shouldered off his heavy messenger bag with no regard to its contents. He gave a weary look out the wide windows, the sun not rising quite yet but the sky was purple just the same. Dawn.

It was a long night at the office. It was an _entire_ night at the office, actually. Burr sent him home dismissively, "We won't know anything until at least 9 a.m. tomorrow. Go get some rest, I don't need anybody tripping over you if you fall asleep on the floor." Lafayette wasn't one to usually sleep at work- he usually didn't work late either. But he had been by Washington's side throughout the entirety of the life of this bill. 

It's not like his career particularly hindered on this moment, but he had poured endless hours into reading Washington's notes, taking notes of his own, drafting press releases, covering for Burr. He'd seen the exhaustion slowly start to seep into Washington's features, into the creases of his face at the sides of his nose and the circles under his eyes. More often than not his job constituted bringing Washington coffee, _always more coffee_ , and making sure he actually drank it. Of course the weariness was shucked off like an overcoat the second he walked out of the office and into the public eye. Lafayette hadn't missed the pause Washington made before opening the door that led to the lobby, his eyes would gently drift shut, eyebrows knitting together before shaking off his reservation and exiting the room. 

Lafayette's eyes watered with the effort it took to keep them open for as long as he had. Even when he let them slide shut there was an uncomfortable ache. He truthfully hadn't remembered the ride home, his limbs were numb. He felt his phone clatter out of his pocket and thud against the carpeted floor, sliding underneath the coffee table. 

He let out a sigh as he carefully lowered himself, having to fully lay down to get his hand far enough under the table to reach his phone. He wiggled his hand searching blindly for his phone but his mind focused on the relief that lying down finally brought him after being on his feet, pacing, for hours. 

He let out a defeated sigh and bent his arm to shelf his head on. 

\--

The silence of the apartment rolled over Washington in a calm wave. Aside from the brief recess for lunch, he'd been on the floor bickering all day. He wasn't the author of the bill- hell, he wasn't even one of the people Greene had asked to back it- but the conversation had been childish. All day was a test of his patience, a group effort to try to keep Congress focused on the actual bill instead of hurling passive, backhanded insults at each other. At some point in the day, the House decided that the bill could take a backseat to grandstanding and boasting about every one's political track record. 

The familiar smell of woody scented candles and leather were almost enough to knock him out of the course of his thoughts that he'd been running laps in. He looked at the hallway table and saw Lafayette's bag unceremoniously dumped on the floor as opposed to it's normal place- tidily tucked under the side table in the living room. And then he saw him.

Lafayette's body twisted around, he was slotted in the gap between the couch and the table. He was still fully dressed, hair still pulled back, shoes on, tie knocked askew by his position. His jaw slackened, his dark lashes framed his still eyes. 

Washington couldn't help but grin affectionately- adoration curled in his stomach. He hooked a finger into his shoes one at a time, quietly yanking them off and padded softly to where Lafayette had fallen asleep. He hesitated briefly, the thought of stirring him when he had so desperately needed the rest tugged at his heart. Before stooping down to wake him, Washington took a measured glance out of the windows. He had elected to live a bit further from the hill, so the scenery wasn't as illustrious as some of his fellow congressmen, but he could still see the very top of the monument above the rooftops. The sun didn't get a chance to shine for very long, a cold front dragged a blanket of heavy, deep clouds over D.C. blocking out most of the light. 

He nudged the coffee table a bit to the side so he could stand with one foot on either side of Lafayette's waist before stooping down.

"Lafayette, darling," Washington cooed, gently running his fingertips along his shoulder. No response. 

He gave a firmer squeeze to the muscle of his shoulder, stirring him gently out of slumber. Washington could see his eyes move beneath his thin eyelids; his mouth shut and he took a labored breath through his nose, blinking gently. He creaked his eyes open with a soft grunt, Washington felt the tension melt off of his shoulders. 

"George," Lafayette groaned, " _quelle heure est-il?_ " 

Washington responded with a confused hum, Lafayette's expression softened as he translated.

"What is the time, mon chéri?"

 "Ah," Washington traced a big thumb from Lafayette's lip to his chin taking note of the stubble that had grown unkempt in his prolonged stay at the office. Lafayette rolled onto his back, letting his arms fall over his head as Washington sunk to his knees to box in his hips.

"It's about noon," he mumbled, sinking his fingertips into Lafayette's toned stomach. 

"Wait but what about the bill?" Lafayette breathed, blinking nervously. "If you're here that means Congress dismissed you which means the bill passed and Burr did not tell me or that the world is ending or that-" he cut himself off when he saw Washington's mouth crease into a grimace. Washington's hands eased their pressure.

"Is everything okay?" 

"We all got sent home for the day. We're getting the weekend for deliberations, the Democratic party is drafting amendments in hopes to compromise but-"

"Jefferson is really pushing this time." Washington sighed affirmatively.

A heavy moment of silence hung between the two. The frustration of the day prior seeped out of them, though, the longer they sat listening to each other's breaths. 

With a dramatic huff, Lafayette pulled his arms down to let his hands rest on the tops of George's thighs; not doing anything, just resting.

" _Alors_ , George, whatever are we to do with this impromptu day off?" 

Washington slid one hand up Lafayette's chest to grip at his chin and the other next to his shoulder to hold his weight. 

"I'm not sure," Washington growled, lips not quite brushing Lafayette's, "why don't you tell me what you want to do?" His expression bordered on predatory, eyes burning a hot wash of arousal into his pinned partner.

Lafayette was enraptured by the shift in their situation. 

"George," he whispered feverishly. 

Washington made no move to kiss him, just kept his grip on Lafayette's chin and eyes trained onto his own.

"George," he tried again, more demandingly. And with that Washington pushed himself off of the ground, knees cracking, and turned to make his way to the bedroom. Lafayette protested as he shoved himself up on his elbows in attempts to reason with Washington. He got no audience, Washington simply continued his retreat without a backward glance. Lafayette whined and scrambled to his feet following him into the room. He yanked at his own tie, knowing that George would likely demand it off (and it had been on him for the better part of two days).  Upon entering the room, Washington completed unbuttoning his shirt and cast it loftily aside. He turned to glance at Lafayette and hiked up an eyebrow, a quiet command for him to disrobe similarly.

Lafayette's brief exasperation broke into a wash of hazy arousal as he kicked off his shoes and made quick work of his dark, navy blue shirt and slacks. Washington propped himself comfortably against the headboard and waited silently, a grin ever so slightly playing at the corners of his mouth. His eyes fastened on Lafayette's hands as they slid under the hem of his black undershirt and Lafayette decided to slow the pace a bit. 

"Monsieur, you're leering. That look alone would have you plastered all over CNN's twitter as scandalous. The discussion would last for twenty entire minutes," he teased, making a show out of peeling the shirt off over his head. Washington snorted at that, mumbling something about "where's the camera" as Lafayette languidly crawled into his lap.

"Now, George," Lafayette purred, "I know you must tire of talking but you know how much it pains me to have you stay silent, yes?" He gripped the headboard at either side of Washington's head, caging him in, and began pressing sloppy, open mouthed kisses up the length of his neck. He got a pleased groan in response. 

"You've turned the table, baby girl," Lafayette keened at the nickname, head swimming at the subtle battle for verbal leverage. He was doing all of the work currently, but he swooned every time George opened his mouth. He parted from his position at the corner of Washington's jaw to look him in the eye. 

The kiss was impossibly gentle, a testament to both their combined exhaustion and tireless admiration for one another. Washington's hands slipped behind Lafayette's head, gently taking out the elastic and securing it around his own wrist before threading his fingers through his soft curls, massaging gently at his scalp. Lafayette was the first to escalate, his attempts to part Washington's lips were met with an almost smug resistance. He whined quietly, electing to take Washington's bottom lip between his teeth as he palmed at his broad chest through the black undershirt he still wore. He ghosted a thumb around a hardened nipple raising goosebumps on Washington's arms. With this Washington finally relented, allowing Lafayette to force his tongue in for a second before reciprocating. Lafayette rocked his hips forward, grinding his crotch into Washington's thigh with a hiss.

" _Shh_ , baby, let me take care of you," Washington whispered as he hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of Lafayette's gray briefs around the back, palming lasciviously at his ass. Lafayette continued to grind lazily as his kisses trailed back down to George's neck where he buried his face to beg for more, anything. 

"George, _please_ , do something," Lafayette trailed into an open mouthed plea as Washington pulled the waistband down over Lafayette's cock, fully hard. He hummed as he rubbed his hand over the head, smearing precum over his entire length. He wrapped only his thumb and index finger around him, dragging a torturously slow pace. 

Lafayette was having none of it. 

The few hours of sleep he had gotten gave him just enough energy to buck desperately into Washington's loose grip.

"You're- a- _tease-_ " Lafayette panted, punctuating each word with a shallow thrust. Washington relented, finally wrapping the entirety of his hand around Lafayette's cock at the base and stroking it slowly with a pressure that knocked a surprised gasp out of him. 

Lafayette put the whole of his weight on his left arm still on the headboard and dragged Washington out of his own black boxers. His own ministrations to Washington's cock, heavy and hot in his hand, were clumsy. 

Washington swatted Lafayette's hand off of him and instructed Lafayette to spit into his palm.

Instead, he grabbed Washington's hand by the wrist and mouthed soft kisses, still rutting into Washington's lap. Washington elicited a heady groan when Lafayette took two of his calloused, wide fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digits, taking them to the knuckle.

"You are obscene," he teased, his attempt at disgrace was masked by his labored arousal. Lafayette smirked, pulling off with a wet pop and trailed a string of saliva. Heat rolled off of him as he looked at Washington expectantly through dark eyelashes. 

"Please," he whispered, hardly audible over the dull pounding of Washington's pulse in his ears.

"Please what, darling?"

" _George,_ " he whined, expression betraying exactly what he wanted. Washington tossed the idea of teasing to the side- the day had been too long. His boy deserved to get what he wanted. 

He grabbed firmly at Lafayette's ass with his left hand and brought one slick finger to push into him with the other. Lafayette leaned forward, resting all of his weight on Washington's shoulders and sucked in a breath. With little prelude, Washington shoved his middle finger alongside his first. Lafayette tensed and chirped a small moan with his still bated breath.

"Breathe, baby girl," Washington fretted, bringing his free hand around to circle Lafayette's leaking erection. 

Lafayette expelled his breath with a low moan, attempting to cut it off halfway when he brought his lips between his teeth but barely muffling the noise. 

" _Good girl,_ " Washington cooed as he began to move, fingers lazily pushing into his ass. Lafayette wasn't loud, but he filled the space with his mewling and gasping, gently rocking back into George's hand and occasionally sinking his teeth into his shoulder. 

His thrusts became more insistent as he neared his peak, moving his head from George's neck to his face where George tried to dive deeply into a kiss but was met with Lafayette's gasps of encouragement. Their foreheads pressed together, Lafayette's nose pressed into George's cheek, open lips at the corner of George's mouth.

" _Merde_ , George, _I'm-_ " Washington cut him off with a sharp thrust punctuated with a curl of his fingers. Lafayette tightened around him, spilling into his hand with a choked sob as George gave his dick a few strokes through his climax.

"Look at you," he mused, rubbing together his cum-coated fingers, "So quick to come. You must've been waiting for days for this."

Lafayette shakily lowered himself to be at face level with George's still-hard cock and breathed a laugh. Washington leaned to grab a tissue out of the box on the nightstand, casting a lustful glance at Lafayette as he took him in hand.  Lafayette batted his eyelashes and jerked Washington slowly with a fucked-out grin as he wiped off his hand one finger at a time. 

"I wonder what it is _mon général_  wishes me to do about his...affliction," Lafayette said, lips ghosting the head of George's cock. Washington couldn't muster the effort to be pushy with his state of exhaustion, so instead he leaned back threading his mostly clean hand into the hair above Lafayette's left ear. He hummed expectantly, lust-blown eyes meeting Lafayette's playfully sated ones with a pregnant pause. He rubbed lazy circles into Lafayette's scalp drawing a theatric huff out of the younger of the two.

"Alright, stop begging, I will show you mercy since you asked so kindly." 

Lafayette mouthed wetly down the length of Washington's swollen, dark cock before lowering himself onto the head, forming a seal and sucking hard. Washington's eyes rolled back and his head bumped against the headboard, goading Lafayette on. He bobbed his head, slackened jaw only accommodating about half of Washington's length, hand rubbing the rest eased along by the saliva dribbling down. 

George tried to maintain his stern composure in vain, a strained groan ripping its way out of his throat as Lafayette hummed around him. He snapped a bit out of his haze, tugging at the hair he was still gripping. Lafayette pulled off without stopping his hand, opening his sleepy eyes. 

"I'm close, baby girl," he growled, expecting Lafayette to finish him off in his hand. Much to his pleasant surprise, Lafayette dove back down, taking as much of Washington in his mouth as he could without choking, tongue working earnestly around his twitching cock. Washington drew a sharp breath through his nose, hiking his legs up to give him enough leverage to buck shallowly into Lafayette's fist once before his orgasm racked through him in an electric wash. He stifled a heady moan, breathing soundlessly as his shoulders and legs shuddered with exertion, Lafayette pulling off of his dick licentiously. 

"God, get up here," he mumbled, voice wrecked. Lafayette politely tucked George back into his boxers and crawled back up to press their lips together. Washington cupped his hands around Lafayette's face, reveling in the swell of warmth carried by the tenderness of their kisses. 

Lafayette rolled off of Washington, curling underneath his arm. "Nap Time," he announced with a mumble, vibrations from his voice traveling to reverberate in Washington's chest where his heart still surged from their tryst. Washington settled, wiggling his shoulder blades into the feather pillows he had propped himself up with to lay down fully. 

He planted a final, sleepy kiss onto Lafayette's forehead.

"I love you," he whispered, earning a soft grunt from Lafayette, already half asleep. 

The sound of soft rain on the windows lulled the pair into a hard-earned, blissful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be way shorter but i got CARRIED AWAY!! :')  
> i'm brainstorming some ideas for a multi-chap fic for the future as my schedule clears up, but here's a healthy little one shot  
> vague legislative discussion, if i got more in depth we'd be spending more time talking about reform than blowjobs and nobody's here for that (at least right now)  
> this is only my second posted fic!! i'd love some constructive criticism (or love) and i'm always down 2 chat on my twitter (@haalpine)  
> thanks for reading/leaving kudos!! <3 y'all already


End file.
